


Everything is right when I'm with you

by Yulaty



Series: EQUALS [1]
Category: Equals (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Equals (2016), M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Everything is right when I'm with you

เมื่อได้เห็นร่างชายผิวสีผู้เพิ่งปลิดชีวิตของตนเองโดยการกระโดดตึก เขาคนนั้นก็มีสีหน้าที่เปลี่ยนไป นัยน์ตาสั่นไหวอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน ริมฝีปากถูกกัด มือเล็กกำหมัดแน่นและสั่นน้อย ๆ ผมคิดเดาเอาเองว่าร่างไร้วิญญาณนั้นอาจเป็นคนที่เขาอาจรู้จัก เขาจึงได้แสดงอาการประหลาดเช่นนั้นออกมา แม้ว่าในตอนที่เลโอนาร์ดกล่าวถามว่ามีใครรู้จักผู้ตายหรือเปล่าจะไม่มีใครตอบก็ตาม

เขากำลังแสดงความรู้สึก  
เขาเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่ติดเชื้ออย่างแน่นอน

และผมที่กำลังสนใจมองแต่เขา...ก็อาจใช่

 

*****

 

เราเจอหน้ากันที่แอตโมสทุกวัน เขาชื่อโพ ดาเมรอน ทำงานเป็นคนเขียนเรื่องราวต่าง ๆ และส่งมาให้เหล่านักวาดอย่างผมวาดมันออกมา เขานั่งเยื้องไปทางขวามือของผมที่โต๊ะประชุม การได้เห็นหน้าเขามันสมควรเป็นเรื่องปกติธรรมดา แต่ตอนนี้ความรู้สึกของผมที่มีต่อเขามันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว เปลี่ยนไปโดยสิ้นเชิงนับตั้งแต่วันที่เห็นสีหน้าที่ผิดแผกไปจากปกติของเขาในวันนั้น ผมมองเขาบ่อยขึ้น บ่อยขึ้น จนรู้ตัวอีกทีผมก็มีแต่เขาในสายตา แม้ในตอนที่กำลังชมการถ่ายทอดสดวินาทีประวัติศาสตร์ จังหวะที่ยานอวกาศลงจอดบนพื้นดาวได้สำเร็จโดยปลอดภัย ผมก็ยังละสายตาจากเขาไม่ได้

เขาช่างดู … งดงาม  
น่าสนใจยิ่งกว่าสิ่งไหนที่เคยได้พบเห็นมาในชีวิตนี้

 

*****

 

ในตอนที่หลับ ผมเห็นภาพจักรวาลเวิ้งว้างว่างเปล่า และเส้นแสงสีแดงกำลังแล่นผ่านไปที่ไหนสักแห่ง ก่อนภาพจะตัดเปลี่ยนมายังโบราณสถานแห่งหนึ่งซึ่งเหลือแต่ซากปรักหักพังและมีซากศพรายเรียงทั่ว ช่องว่างที่มีถูกย้อมด้วยสีแดงฉานของเลือดเจิ่งนองพื้น กลิ่นคาวในอากาศทำให้รู้สึกสะอิดสะเอียน จนกระทั่งลืมตาขึ้นมาแล้วภาพนั้นก็ยังชัดเจน ผมลุกขึ้นจากเตียงเมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ กว่าจะตั้งสติเรียบเรียงความคิดให้กลับสู่ปัจจุบันได้ก็ตอนชนเข้ากับผนังห้องอย่างจัง หล่นมานั่งแหมะอยู่ที่พื้น และบนหน้าผากผมก็มีรอยช้ำซะแล้ว

ผมตัดสินใจไปหาหมอ ตรวจให้แน่ใจ ผมเล่าเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อเช้าให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าฟัง แล้วเธอก็สรุปความออกมาในหนึ่งคำคือสิ่งที่ผมเห็นนั้นเรียกว่าฝันร้าย ก่อนเธอจะบอกให้ผมยื่นแขนซ้ายออกมาเพื่อเจาะเลือด แล้วก็เป็นอย่างที่คิด ผลตรวจเลือดออกมาว่าผมเป็นผู้ป่วยสภาวะแสดงอารมณ์ (S.O.S.: Switched-on Syndrome) เป็นแค่ขั้นแรก ยังไม่ถึงเวลาต้องกังวลเรื่องจะถูกส่งไปบำบัดที่เดอะเด็น ถึงจะยังไม่มียารักษาให้หายขาด แต่วันหนึ่งเราจะคิดค้นมันขึ้นมาได้แน่นอน หมอบอกกับผมอย่างนั้นและปิดท้ายว่าจะสั่งยาระงับให้ทานชุดใหญ่

 

*****

 

อาการมันทวีความรุนแรงขึ้นทุกทีที่ผมเจอเขา ทุกครั้งที่ผมพาตัวเองไปเจอเขา พาตัวเองไปอยู่ในจุดที่จะมองเห็นเขา ไม่ว่าจะในมุมข้างหรือทางด้านหลัง ขอแค่มองเห็นเขาก็พอ ในหัวของผมมีแต่เขา ภาพลอยวนไปวนมา ทุกอากัปกิริยาที่เคยได้เห็น มันทำให้ผมใคร่รู้ มันทำให้หัวใจผมเต้นแรงกว่าปกติ ทำให้ผมไม่มีสมาธิจะทำอะไรอื่นเลย

ผมนึกถึง—คิดถึงแต่โพ

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลกลมโตดูเรื่อยเฉื่อยไร้ความรู้สึกนั่นดึงดูดใจผมได้อย่างน่าประหลาด เสียงเนิบนาบของเขาที่อ่านผลงานอย่างชัดถ้อยคำ ผมอยากฟังมัน ฟังมันซ้ำ ๆ คิดอย่างนั้นแล้วก็ลอบเข้าไปในแอตโมสโดยไม่ฉุกใจยั้งคิดระมัดระวังอะไร ไม่คิดว่าตอนนี้เป็นเวลาเท่าไหร่ จะมีใครมาเห็นหรือเปล่า ผมสนใจเพียงว่าอยากจะได้ยินเสียงเขา ผมเดินตรงไปประจำที่ของเขา กดเปิดเครื่อง คลิกเลือกไฟล์ที่มีชื่อของเขาอยู่ ริมฝีปากคลี่ยิ้มบางออกมาโดยไม่รู้ตัวเมื่อนึกถึงใบหน้าด้านข้างของเขาที่เห็นเมื่อตอนที่เขากำลังท่องบทความนี้ เปิดวนฟังซ้ำไปมาจนจำได้ขึ้นใจทุกถ้อยคำไปโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ผมกลับหอพักดึกกว่าปกติในคืนนั้น และไม่ได้แตะเกมต่อบล็อกที่ปกติมักจะเล่นเป็นประจำทุกครั้งก่อนนอนเลย

 

*****

 

“ถ้านายไม่เลิกทำแบบนี้ ฉันจะแจ้งผู้ตรวจตรา” เขาที่มายืนอยู่ข้างหลังผมเมื่อไรไม่รู้เอ่ยเสียงเรียบ ผมหันไปหาเขา สีหน้าของเขาบ่งบอกว่าเขารู้ว่าผมทำอะไรตลอดช่วงเวลาสามสี่วันที่ผ่านมา เขารู้ว่าผมกำลังทำอะไร ผมมองเขา ต่อบทสนทนาด้วยเสียงเรียบพอกันกับใบหน้า “นายก็เป็นผู้ป่วย”

เขาผงะไปเมื่อได้ยินผมกล่าว ใบหน้าไร้ความรู้สึกเริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลงไปด้วยอารมณ์เมื่อผมพูดต่อ “นายแสดงความรู้สึก ตอนที่เห็นศพของคนที่กระโดดตึก นายมีความรู้สีก ฉันมองตามนายอยู่ ฉันพยายามจะมองโลกในแบบที่นายเห็น โพ ฉันรู้”

“ฉันไม่ได้ป่วย” เถียงกลับมาตามคาด แต่ผมก็มีไพ่ใบสุดท้ายไว้ในใจอยู่แล้ว ผมบอกมันไปไล่หลังตอนที่เขาหันไปอีกทางและก้าวเท้ายาว ๆ เพื่อเดินหนี

“ถ้าเป็นคนที่ไม่ป่วยเจอแบบนี้ เขาจะแจ้งผู้ตรวจตราไปแล้ว”

ฝีเท้าคู่นั้นยิ่งเร่งความเร็วขึ้นไปอีกหลังผมพูดจบ ร่างของเขาเล็กลงเรื่อย ๆ เมื่ออยู่ไกลออกไป จนสุดท้ายก็หายลับสายตา

 

*****

 

ผมสังเกตเห็นว่าโพทำตัวค่อนข้างแปลกในวันนี้ ดูเหมือนร้อนรน ใจไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวสักเท่าไหร่ แล้วเขาหายตัวเข้าไปในห้องน้ำหลังเวลาเลิกงาน ผมมองตามอย่างชั่งใจ เมื่อเห็นว่ารอบข้างไม่มีใครเหลือ และถึงมีก็คงไม่มีความรู้สึกสงสัยว่าผมกำลังจะไปไหนแล้วนั้น ผมก็เดินตรงไปในทิศทางนั้นที่เขาไป

แสงไฟ เงา สองสิ่งนั้นทำให้ผมรู้ว่าเขาอยู่ข้างในห้องไหน และก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวว่าตนเองได้ทำอะไรลงไป ในสายตาผมก็มองเห็นแต่เขาที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้านี้แล้ว แววตาของเขาเศร้าสร้อยแฝงความหวาดหวั่น ผมรู้จักมัน ความรู้สึกนั้น เพราะผมเองก็กำลังรู้สึก

“ถ้ามีใครมาเห็นเข้า เราจะถูกส่งไปเดอะเด็น” เป็นประโยคแรกที่เขากล่าวเมื่อเห็นผม ขอบตาเขาแดงช้ำเหมือนเพิ่งผ่านการร้องไห้มา เรายืนนิ่งอย่างไม่รู้ว่าควรจะทำอะไรต่อ ผมมองเขา ผมอยากสัมผัสเขา นั่นเป็นเพียงความรู้สึกเดียวที่แจ่มชัดอยู่ในหัว ผมอยากสัมผัสเขา แต่ผมกลัว ส่วนหนึ่งในใจกู่ร้องห้าม มันผิดที่จะทำอย่างนี้ แต่อีกส่วนกลับผลักดันให้ผมทำตามที่ต้องการ

ร่างของเขาสั่น เปลือกตาของเขาปิดลงตอนที่ผมทำใจกล้าส่งมือไปแตะที่แก้มชื้นของเขาเข้าจนได้ เป็นอย่างที่เดาไว้ไม่มีผิด แล้วเขาก็ลืมตาขึ้นมา เอียงคอเล็กน้อยเข้าหาและยกมือขึ้นอย่างกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ วางทาบลงบนมือของผม ก่อนจะเอนตัวเข้าหา ศีรษะพิงอก “ฉันไม่เคยไปตรวจ แต่ฉันก็รู้ตัวว่าใช่แน่ … มันเป็นแบบนี้มาปีกว่าแล้ว” เสียงของเขาสั่น เขากำลังร้องไห้อีกรอบ ผมลูบหลังเขาครั้งสองครั้งก่อนวางมือบนสะบัก รั้งตัวเขาเข้ามาแนบชิด แล้วเขาก็เงยหน้าขึ้น ดวงตาคู่สวยจดจ้องมาที่ผม จ้องอยู่อย่างนั้นไม่จากไปไหนแม้ในตอนที่ผมยกมือขึ้นลูบคิ้ว แก้ม และหยุดนิ้วที่ริมฝีปากของเขา แววตาเขาไหววูบ ลมหายใจติดขัดและหยุดไปชั่ววินาทีหนึ่ง ตอนที่ระหว่างเราไม่มีที่ว่างเหลืออยู่อีก

“ฉันรู้สึกถึงมัน” เขากล่าวหลังจากที่ดันอกผมให้ออกห่าง หลังจากที่ผมโน้มใบหน้าเข้าหาเขาใกล้เกินจำเป็น ใกล้มากพอจะทำให้ริมฝีปากเราแตะกัน

“นายรู้สึกยังไง” ถามออกไปพลางค้นหาคำตอบด้วยสายตา

“ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันผิด” เสียงของเขาหายไปในตอนท้ายประโยค มือของเขายังคงดันตัวผมเอาไว้เพื่อเว้นระยะห่าง

“แต่ฉันรู้สึกว่ามันถูกต้อง ทุกอย่างเลย อยู่กับนาย มันเป็นเรื่องที่ถูกต้องแล้ว” ผมตอบ จ้องมองใบหน้าเขา แพขนตาของเขาสั่นน้อย ๆ เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างด้วยความประหม่า เขาอาจไม่รู้ตัวแต่เขาทำแบบนี้ทุกครั้งเมื่อเขากังวลใจ ผมรู้สึกว่าการกลืนน้ำลายลงคอเป็นเรื่องยากเย็นเมื่อเขาช้อนตาขึ้นมอง เอียงหน้าเล็กน้อย มือที่วางอยู่บนไหล่ของผมเกาะแน่น เขย่งเท้ายืดตัวขึ้นเพื่อปิดริมฝีปากของเราเข้าด้วยกันอีกครั้ง

 

*****

 

เราลักลอบพบกันอีกหลายหน แต่ละครั้งไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าแลกเปลี่ยนความคิดเห็นที่มีต่อเรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้ แลกเปลี่ยนเรื่องราวต่าง ๆ นานาที่เคยผ่านเข้ามาในชีวิตและความรู้สึกที่เกิดขึ้นในแต่ละวัน ไม่มีอะไรมากเกินเลยไปกว่าการสัมผัสร่างกายเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อย่างการนั่งอิงแอบแนบชิดกัน จับมือ สอดนิ้วประสานกันแน่น มากสุดที่เราทำก็คือกอดและจูบ

วันนี้ก็เป็นอีกวันที่เราทำอย่างนั้น แต่ก่อนจะถึงเวลาต้องแยกจากก็มีเสียงจากข้างนอก มีคนอื่นอยู่ข้างนอก เพื่อไม่ให้เป็นที่สงสัยผมจึงเดินออกไปเพียงคนเดียวก่อน

“อยู่ดึกนะ เบน” เสียงทุ้มกล่าวทัก เป็นเลโอนาร์ดนั่นเองที่เดินเข้ามา ผมพยักหน้า ล้างมือที่อ่างข้าง ๆ เขา ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร แล้วเขาก็เหลือบมองผม หันมาหาทั้งตัว “ผู้ตรวจตราบอกให้ฉันจับตาดูนาย พวกเขาเห็นว่านายเปิดเครื่องของโพเมื่อสัปดาห์ก่อน ในฐานะที่ฉันเป็นหัวหน้า ฉันต้องตักเตือนนาย ถ้าเกิดเรื่องอย่างนั้นขึ้นอีกฉันจะรายงาน นายจะถูกส่งไปเดอะเด็น เข้าใจไหม” พอได้ยินเลโอนาร์ดว่าอย่างนั้นผมก็นึกได้ว่าผมลืมเรื่องนั้นไปเสียสนิทใจ ไม่ได้ระมัดระวังเลย ผมพยักหน้า รับปากเขาว่ามันจะไม่เกิดขึ้นอีกด้วยเสียงใบหน้าเรียบเฉยแม้ว่าในใจจะร้อนรนก็ตาม

มีคนรู้แล้ว  
เรื่องของเราจำเป็นจะต้องจบลงแล้ว ...หรือเปล่า?

 

*****

 

ในวันถัดมาผมกับโพเดินสวนกัน มือเกือบเฉียดกัน เกือบคว้าไว้ได้แล้วแต่ก็ต้องหักห้ามใจไม่ทำ ผมทำไม่ได้ ผมที่กำลังถูกหัวหน้าจับตามองทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ ผมจะทำให้เขาเดือดร้อนไปด้วยไม่ได้ 

เพราะคิดอย่างนั้น ในตอนที่เขาเดินไปทางห้องน้ำผมจึงไม่ได้ตามไปแม้จะรู้ว่าเขาที่อยู่ข้างในกำลังรอคอยผม ผมรู้ แต่ผมจะไม่เข้าไป ผมจะทำให้ข้อสงสัยของพวกผู้ตรวจตราชัดเจนขึ้นไม่ได้ ผมจะทำให้เรื่องมันบานปลายไปกว่าเดิมไม่ได้ ผมจึงนั่งรออยู่ข้างนอก รอจนกว่าเขาจะออกมา เป็นเวลานานทีเดียวกว่าที่เขาจะออกมา

“เลโอนาร์ดรู้ เขาจะแจ้งผู้ตรวจตราถ้าฉันยังไม่เลิก” ผมยืนขึ้น บอกเขาตามความจริง “ฉันอยากอยู่กับนาย ฉันอยู่ห่างนายไม่ได้ แต่ฉันก็อยู่กับนายไม่ได้”

“...แล้วจะทำยังไง” เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาไม่มองหน้าผมในตอนที่เราคุยกัน ผมถอนหายใจ หันเหสายตาไปอีกทาง “ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน”

โกหกออกไป ทั้งที่ก็มีคำตอบอยู่ในใจ  
เป็นการตัดสินใจที่เขาจะไม่พอใจแน่ ๆ ผมรู้

 

*****

 

ผมตัดสินใจลาออกจากแอตโมสมาทำงานอยู่ในสวน ขุดดิน ปลูกต้นไม้อยู่ในเรือนกระจก การได้หลบหลีกออกมาจากกลุ่มคนจำนวนมากช่วยให้สงบใจได้มากพอสมควร แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ยังมีบ้างที่จะโผล่ไปแอบมองเขาในบางที่บางเวลา ผมคิดถึงเขา แต่ผมทำอะไรไม่ได้ หากเสี่ยงลงมือทำ บทสรุปสุดท้ายของเราคงไม่พ้นว่าจะถูกจับส่งไปที่เดอะเด็น แล้วก็ได้ฆ่าตัวตายกันทั้งคู่แน่

 

*****

 

มีเสียงดังมาจากทางประตูตอนที่ผมกำลังทานมื้อเย็น  
ตั้งแต่อยู่มา ไม่เคยมีใครมาเคาะประตูห้องผมมาก่อนเลย  
ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นจากจานอาหาร มองไปทางประตูห้องด้วยความแปลกใจ ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเมื่อครู่นี้หูแว่วไปเองหรือเปล่า แต่ก็ตัดสินใจวางมีดและส้อม ลุกไปเปิดประตูจนได้ และเมื่อเห็นร่างของคนที่เป็นเจ้าของเสียงเคาะเรียกนั้นแล้วผมก็รีบดึงเขาเข้ามาภายในห้องก่อนใครจะมาเห็น

ในทีแรกผมคิดว่าเราจะกอดกัน หรือจูบ แต่สิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นคือการที่โพพยายามดิ้นหนีจากอ้อมแขนของผม ส่งเสียงร้องโวยวาย น้ำตาไหลอาบแก้ม ผมกอดเขาไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม เรียกชื่อซ้ำ ๆ ส่งเสียงปลอบให้เขาสงบลง เขากำลังโกรธที่ผมจากมา ผมคิดอย่างนั้นขณะยกมือลูบเส้นผมหยัก เขาตัวสั่นแรงจนผมรู้สึกว่าร่างกายของผมสั่นตามไปด้วย เขาสะอึกสะอื้นอย่างหนักจนทำให้ในอกผมปวดหนึบ ผมคิดไม่ออกว่าควรทำอย่างไรจึงได้แต่ตามใจสัญชาตญาณให้ชักนำการกระทำไป

ผมจูบเขา เราจูบกัน รุนแรงกว่าที่เคย มือป่ายปัดไปไกลกว่าที่แล้วมา ผมรู้สึกว่ามีอะไรบางอย่างปะทุข้างใน ร่างกายมันร้อนผ่าวไปหมด ผิวหนังของเขาก็ด้วย ผมอยากจูบเขาทั้งตัว อยากกลืนกินเขาเข้าไป เขาที่อ่อนยวบอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของผม เสียงครางสั่นเมื่อช่วงล่างที่ตื่นตัวขยับเสียดสี เสื้อผ้าถูกปลดเปลื้องออกทั้งหมด ไร้สิ่งกีดขวาง เรียวขาของเขาแยกอ้าคร่อมหน้าขาของผม ลิ้นโลมเลียนิ้วให้เปียกชุ่มเพื่อใช้มันเป็นตัวช่วย ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เคยปรากฏในตำราเรียนหรือที่ไหน เราแค่รู้ เป็นสิ่งที่สำนึกรู้ขึ้นมาเองโดยสัญชาตญาณ

เขากัดปากแรงจนผมกลัวว่ากลีบปากสวย ๆ นั่นจะเกิดแผลในตอนที่ผมแทรกตัวเข้าไป ดูเหมือนว่าถึงจะเตรียมตัวนานแต่ก็ยังไม่นานมากพอ เขานิ่วหน้า ร่างสั่นกว่าตอนร้องไห้เสียอีก ผมหยุดนิ่งค้าง ข้างในตัวเขาอุ่นและคับแน่นไปหมด ไม่กล้าขยับเลย กลัวจะทำให้เขาเจ็บยิ่งกว่าที่เป็นอยู่

 

“เบน…” เขาเอ่ยเรียกเสียงแผ่วก่อนจะรั้งคอให้ผมลงไปจูบ เอวอ่อนค่อย ๆ ขยับเนิบนาบ จนดูเหมือนว่าจะเริ่มปรับตัวได้แล้วเขาก็พยักหน้าเป็นการบอกให้ผมทำต่อ ดวงตาหวานฉ่ำฉายชัดถึงความปรารถนาคู่นั้นสะท้อนภาพของผม ผมก้มลงจูบเขาอีกครั้ง มือบีบเฟ้นต้นขาของเขาขณะขยับสะโพกส่งแรงกระแทกเข้าไป เสียงของเขาในตอนนี้ไพเราะกว่าครั้งไหนที่เคยมีโอกาสได้ฟัง เสียงที่ร่ำร้องเรียกเพียงชื่อของผม พวงแก้มแดงปลั่งน่าฝังจมูกลงไปสูดกลิ่นให้สมใจอยาก ขยับตัวสอดประสานเป็นจังหวะเข้าคู่กันอย่างนั้น ไม่ช้าไม่นานนักก็ได้ปลดปล่อยความรุ่มร้อนในตัวออกไป

“ฉันไม่เคยจินตนาการเลยว่าความรักเป็นแบบไหน” ผมเอ่ยขึ้นลอยลมแล้วก้มลงกดจูบหนัก ๆ บนหน้าผากชื้นเหงื่อของเขา “ตอนนี้รู้สึกว่ามันเหมือนทอร์นาโด…”

“ความรักน่ากลัวแบบนี้” โพกล่าวเสียงเหนื่อยอ่อน พลิกตัวหันหน้ามาหาผมที่เพิ่งถอดถอนส่วนที่เชื่อมร่างของเราไว้ด้วยกันออก “ฉันอยากจะให้ … ฉันอยากให้นายเอาไปทุกอย่าง ถึงแม้ฉันจะไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร”

“...ส่วนฉันอยากจะวิ่ง” ผมบอกความรู้สึกของผมออกไปบ้าง แล้วเขาก็เลิกคิ้วแสดงความสนใจ ผมจึงอธิบายเพิ่ม “อยากจะวิ่งไปด้วยกัน … หนีไปด้วยกันกับนาย”

เขายิ้ม ไม่ได้ตอบอะไรต่อบทสนทนา เพียงแค่ขยับมาใกล้และหลับตาลง ค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลมหายใจออก และผลอยหลับไปง่ายดายด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อน

ผมมองใบหน้าของเขาแล้วก็นึกอยากหัวเราะกับเรื่องราวทั้งหมดที่ผ่านมาในชีวิต เราศึกษาจักรวาล คิดค้นสมการต่าง ๆ ส่งยานสำรวจไปไกลแสนไกลจากโลกเพื่อค้นหาความหมายในการดำรงชีวิตอยู่ของมนุษย์ นั่นเป็นเรื่องที่ทุกคนในคอเลคทีฟถูกปลูกฝังมาให้ทำอะไรก็ตามเพื่อจะช่วยให้ไปถึงเป้าหมายนั้น แต่ในตอนนี้ผมกลับไม่รู้สึกว่าการทำอะไรก็ตามอย่างที่เราทำมาตั้งแต่รู้ความเป็นเรื่องจำเป็นอีกต่อไปแล้ว ผมไม่ต้องการรู้คำตอบของคำถามพวกนั้นแล้ว

เพราะผมมีเขาอยู่ตรงหน้านี้  
เขาคือคำตอบของผม


End file.
